


【翻译】八卦小报与“闺中密友”

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/F, Girl Dating Problems, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: Cass与Steph正在交往，无论女孩们多么明目张胆，八卦小报始终否定这一事实。





	【翻译】八卦小报与“闺中密友”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Really Close Friends" AKA Cass and Steph's Adventures With Tabloids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461238) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



**《单身攻略目标——CASSANDRA WAYNE及其好友现身红毯》**

狂笑的Jason毫不客气地将那份八卦小报扔在餐桌上。

“那张照片里，她的手放在了你的屁股上。”Jason终于从嘲笑中喘过气来，用手肘撑起他的头。

Tim正在浏览另一份八卦小报，读着读着他就眯起眼睛，皱起眉头，偶尔摇摇头自言自语。

Cass的手机响起一串熟悉的铃声。

“你看到报纸了吗？”电话中的Steph似乎很生气，Cass听到她声音里混着公交车的背景噪音。

“看到了，”Cass叹了口气，接过Alfred递给她的吐司，比平时更用力地咬了一口。

“该死的女同恐惧——对了，如果我是双性恋，这还算女同恐惧吗？我弄不清楚了……”

“Steph.”

“好啦，抱歉，我在胡言乱语。我只是该死的非常烦恼，你觉得Babs会同意我们捣毁这家报社吗？”

“可能不会。”

“啊，该死。好吧，我们必须想出比公开亮相更明显的行为，可能会带给我来自Bruce的濒死体验。”

“穿上情侣衫？”

“没用，他们可能拍到随便两个帅哥和我们聊天，断定我们在进行四人约会。”

“戒指！”Jason大声喊道。“贵重，梦幻，耀眼的戒指！”

“订婚戒指是给男性准备的，”Steph平静地说，“说起戒指，告诉Jason这家报纸也断定他与Roy Harper坠入爱河，他们已经订婚，他将会搬到星城，生个孩子。Oliver Queen显然并不高兴，根据对Mia的采访。”

“Fuck，”这就是Jason的全部回答。

“噢，看啊，新闻界不能确定Tim的约会对象是Lucius的女儿还是那个和他一起被拍到的‘神秘农场男孩’！”

“约会对象只能有一个吗？”Tim说，头也不抬地翻着那份八卦小报。

“上帝保佑，”Steph心不在焉地说。“无论如何，我们会想出办法的。现在我要去上课了。爱你！”

“爱你，”Cass深情地说，看着Dick和Jason关于欺骗还是滥情的争吵演变成厨房地板上的一场摔跤。

——————————

“嗨，我是Stephanie Brown，也是Cassandra Cain的女友。”在下一次红毯活动中，Steph这样问候一位记者。同时她与Cass十指相扣。

**《哥谭最具魅力单身女郎及其好友参加音乐典礼》**

“他们的选择性失明令人惊异，”Dick揉着后颈，敬畏地说道。“你们是怎么做到的？”

“成为一个对男人没有兴趣的女孩，”Cass阴沉地说着，将一个蝙蝠镖钉在八卦小报的标题上。

Steph亲吻一下Cass的脸颊。“别再生气了，”她柔声说道，用手臂环上Cass的肩膀。

“真是讨厌，”Cass嘀咕着，但无论如何她靠在了Steph身上，把脸埋在Steph的头发里。Steph为她按摩手臂，直到她的身体放松下来。

“那么Dick，你这星期在和Kori，Wally，Roy，还是Babs约会？”Steph依旧靠着Cass，问起新话题。

“其实，我想我正在和Garth约会。换换口味很不错！”

——————————

**《蝙蝠女担任WAYNE千金贴身保镖？》**

“这是在开玩笑吧？”Steph盯着哥谭公报，惊讶得闭不上嘴。“他们可以调查到我曾经是罗宾，并结合线索发现我是蝙蝠女，但他们不知道我和Cass在交往？”

“难道你不应该更担心秘密身份的泄露吗？”Tim歪了歪头，神色担忧地问道。

“有什么秘密身份？我爹对着全国每一个新闻社叫出我的名字，即使我戴上面具，公众也能辨认出我是蝙蝠女。”

“你从来没有告诉我们这件事！”Tim注视着她。

“Tim，我爹简直是我命中注定的惩罚。这些年我不可能得到秘密身份。”Steph无所谓地耸了耸肩。“这不要紧，只要没有人调查出韦恩家族秘密就好。”

“他们不会，公司纪录与蝙蝠侠无关，”Dick说道，虽然他看上去有些不安。“顺便一提，Bruce勃然大怒。”

“因为我的身份在头版曝光，还是因为Jason？”Steph说着指向另一篇文章。

“别扯到我身上，”Jason说。

Cass耸了耸肩，坐在他身上，Jason发出一声微弱的惨叫。“电影之夜？”她顽皮地笑着问Steph。

“从我身上起来你这混蛋，你这混蛋，我怎么会容忍你们？”Jason说着，试图推开她却没有成功。

“当然，我去拿爆米花！”Steph走进厨房。

“从我身上起来，Cass！”

“加上‘请’字。”

“操你的！”

“那既不是请求，也不够得体。”

“对我女朋友礼貌点，Todd！”

“也操你的，Brown！”

“做梦去吧，头罩！”

——————————

**《单身而迷人——WAYNE与BROWN点亮社交会场》**

“我一半是想有张照片增加喜剧效果，一半是希望没有影像证据因为我感觉Bruce会杀了我，该死的蝙蝠守则。”Steph靠在Cass肩上看着最新消息。

“目击者不是看见你们两个在舞池里接吻吗？”Damian困惑地看着她们，眨了眨眼。

“是的，”Cass说，疑惑地研究着这篇文章，用荧光笔标记所有错误信息和虚假结论，半页纸变成了亮黄色。

“你们是怎么做到的？”Damian提问道。“在公众活动中，我甚至不能与任何同龄人靠得太近，不然媒体就会宣布我们是一对情侣。”

“他们只是拒绝承认事实，”Steph转转眼珠回答道。“这太荒唐了。”

“你注意到了吗？”Cass一边问，一边将小报递给Steph。“这些谣言！”

“哦，天啊，他们真的用了‘闺中密友’这词，我想我会笑死的。”

——————————

“不仅是八卦小报，最新头条已经散布到了著名报刊上。”Bruce有些好笑地拿出一份星城日报。

**《WAYNE家族受到威胁？**

**女继承人CASSANDRA WAYNE身边**

**蝙蝠女寸步不离》**

“Cass，我打算向你求婚，就在明天，狗仔队面前。我再也无法忍受了。”

“Stephanie，不行。”不知为何Cass说话能做到一脸严肃。“不要这么做。”

Steph叹了口气，把脸埋在她怀里。“我们能在国家电视台声明吗？或者在报纸上？Lois Lane欠我个人情。”

“不要为了这点小烦恼向Lois Lane求助。”Bruce环抱双臂说道。

“小烦恼？实际上这是我见过最可笑的事情！我几乎要相信这是Babs的恶作剧！”

“这不是，”Barbara冷淡地对着监控这场谈话的电脑屏幕说道。

“谢谢你的安慰，”Steph说。“Cass，有什么主意吗？”

“泄漏性爱录影？”Cass用惊人的天真语气说道，看着Bruce的脸色变得有趣起来。

Steph瞪了她一眼。“你想要杀死我吗？”她低声埋怨着，目光重新定位到Bruce身上。

“我在开玩笑，”Cass安慰着Bruce。

“我不想听到这些，”Bruce揉着额头自言自语道。“我没有报名参加这些。没有人告诉我父母这么难当。”

“现在你理解我的感受了，Bruce少爷。”Alfred经过时说着，针对性地看了他一眼。

“我可以黑进CNN，”Barbara提议道。“伪造一篇新闻，放上几张照片……”

“不行，”Bruce说着，用手捂住眼睛。“不许黑进国家新闻网站，不许性爱录像，不许求婚，全都不行。享受你们的私人生活，不再烦恼这件事……”

Cass叹了口气，把头靠在Steph肩上。“柏拉图式，”她抱怨道。Steph伸出手臂把她拉进一个拥抱。

——————————

“Wayne小姐！Wayne小姐！”一名带着摄像师的记者向Cass走来。“传言说Stephanie Brown其实是蝙蝠女，并担任你的保镖，你怎么看待这件事？”

Cass看着镜头，发现联播标志时微微睁大了眼睛。“这是现场直播吗？”

“是的？”记者有些困惑。

Cass转身拉过Steph，满怀深情地亲吻着她。直播。国家电视台。

“就这样，”Cass说道，结束这个吻的她一如既往的平静优雅。Steph头发稍有凌乱，口红染开了些，她也有些茫然地微笑着。“这就是我想说的。”

然后她拉着Steph的手，难掩笑意走进典礼会场。

——————————

END


End file.
